AYA
by Silver Wind
Summary: Ran is visiting a certain bluehaired girl at the hospital. SPOILER ALERT!


My first /finished/ Weiß Kreuz fanfiction! Since my   
fave chara is Aya/Ran, well... this one is dedicated   
to him and his fans! It may contain spoilers if you   
haven't watched all the episodes.  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz and all related things are   
properties of many people, including Takehito Koyasu-  
san. This story itself is mine.  
  
  
AYA  
by Silver Wind  
TenohHaruka@sailorsenshi.com  
... Ginga ... - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
Aya...  
Wake up, my dear sweet imouto.  
Open your eyes, please. I miss your gentle voice.  
Aya...  
Do you know that I've used your name as my own? It   
has become my code name.  
I'm an assassin now, Aya. You wouldn't believe it,   
would you? But it's the truth. I use katana and man,   
I'm good at it.  
  
Do you remember the car which... which hit you? The   
name of the passenger was Takatori. A very evil   
bastard... big time crime boss. I met him, you know.   
I tried to kill him for what he's done to you... but   
one of his bodyguards got in the way. That jerk with   
glasses... I couldn't defeat him.  
  
My dearest imouto... what would you say if you find   
out about the current Ran?  
  
I have three teammates... No, not a soccer or any   
other sport team, you silly. I've told you I'm an   
assassin. Well, these three are assassins as well.   
We are called 'Weiss'. Do you know what it means,   
Aya? Oh, I forgot... you don't speak German.  
Umm... it means 'white', and it's only appropriate   
because we clean up things which are 'black' and   
not 'white'.  
Back to my teammates. The oldest - he's even older   
than me, you know? - is Youji. He's an ex private   
detective. A heavy drinker and smoker. A womanizer.   
If only you could met him... I think he would try   
to flirt with you too, though I would probably   
strangle him if he tried. He's always bright and   
cheerful. But there's something behind his eyes.   
He's hiding a great pain. I don't know what pain,   
and he's never told.  
And then, there's Ken. He's just like any other   
guy in this world, Aya. He loves soccer, he loves   
kids. So very ordinary. But he's suffering too,   
though. I don't know from what. I just know that   
it has something to do with a good friend of him.   
And you know what, sweet imoutochan? I wouldn't   
mind if a guy you date is like him. I know I can   
trust him... and he's very gentle to girls. You'd   
like him, Aya.  
The youngest of us is Omi. He has blonde hair, blue   
eyes and slender built. A bishonen. He can pass to   
be a pretty girl. He's a genius, amazing with   
computers and informations and does really well in   
school. He's the one who deleted our records...   
And Omi is our peacemaker. He's the one who scolds   
us if we argue. But he has his own personal hell   
too. He's torn apart, because he has no memories   
of who he really is, who his family are. Poor kid.   
Sometimes I can't stand the thought of him killing   
someone.  
  
So all of us have our own secrets, our own pain,   
Aya. And although they never know you, they always   
ask me about you with great concern. To them, you   
are 'Aya no imouto', because as I told you, for them   
I am Fujimiya Aya.  
  
Oh yeah, do you know where I work now? You would   
laugh at me, definitely. I'm working at a flower   
shop. Yes, you heard that right... I'm a florist.   
Mou, I can almost hear you giggling. Well, the   
shop's name is Koneko no Sumu Ie. It's a very nice   
small shop. You would like it. And for the reasons   
only God knows, everyday there are a lot of school   
girls crowding in front of the shop! They're just   
about your age, and they almost never buy anything.   
Just squealing and trying to draw us into   
conversations. Youji said that's because of our   
good looks and the schoolgirls are just admiring   
the great view that nature provides for them.   
That guy...  
  
You always told me that I'm good looking, didn't   
you, Aya? I still find it hard to believe, though.  
  
I really miss you, Aya. Your cheerful way of   
dragging me everywhere. I want to feel you hugging   
me again. I wouldn't even mind if you ask me to   
braid your hair over and over again.  
  
Oh... do you remember the earrings I bought for you?   
Guess what, I wear one of them on my left ear now.   
I know, I know... you would smack my head if you see   
me wearing an earring. But I just wear it so I can   
always feel a bit of your presence near me. Besides,   
I think I do look good with it.  
  
Mmm... my eartails are getting very long, Aya. You   
like them, don't you? Well, maybe I have to cut   
them a bit. They're annoying me a little. But don't   
worry... I won't cut my eartails short. I don't   
want you to freak out when you wake up and don't   
recognize me!  
  
What else should I tell you... ah, I almost run out   
of time. Have to leave in a few minutes or the   
nurses would throw me out of the hospital!  
  
Oh, I met a girl. Her name is Tomoe Sakura... and   
she looks a lot like you. If her hair is longer   
and were blue instead of brown, you two would be   
twins, you know? Well, the others said that she   
has a crush on me. But when I see her, I see you,   
Aya. I like her, but as an older brother, I guess.   
So Aya, until you wake up, allow me to have another   
younger sister, okay? And after you wake up, maybe   
you can become her sister too.  
  
I have to go now, sweet imouto. I have an assignment   
tonight. Yes, /that/ assignment.  
  
Hurry up and open your eyes, Aya. Wake up and talk   
to me again.  
  
I will come again soon with new stories of my life.   
Until then, my dear imouto. I love you.  
  
Talk to you soon, Aya.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
The idea is Ran visiting Aya-chan and talking to   
her about his daily life. Although Aya-chan couldn't   
answer, but he'll feel relieved telling her his   
stories.  
Boring, eh? *sweatdrop* 


End file.
